


Hunting on Yift-Erta

by Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk



Series: Random Cayrd and Frias [15]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Original Work
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk/pseuds/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk
Summary: Frias is off for a little R&R, but he just can't stay out of trouble.This is part of the 12 Short Story Prompts. This month was Lethal.





	Hunting on Yift-Erta

Frias grinned as he stood over the crawling form of his latest target. Sure, he was more than capable of sniping a target from a distance. He usually did, maybe more so now that he had a husband to go home too. It was safe, and it was fast, and it was reliable.

Yet every now and then he got this itch, and it had nothing to with the darkness. He just had an urge to hunt something down. It was the main reason he’d come to space of his peaceful planet, Laot, anyway. He loved his home, but he was getting tired of the things he could hunt there. He was skilled and he was proud of those skills, and skills needed to be honed and challenged, or they got rusty.

“Ain't getting rusty yet,” Frias said, flipping his grip on his blade. He lunged at his target, pulling back their arm to expose the delicate vein there. He cut expertly, and the target made a shocked muffled sound, then curled up on itself.

It was a quick kill, and Frias was pleased with the quality of his work. He didn’t wave any blood on him, and the target hadn’t suffered much. He verified the target was indeed dead, and then sent verification to the client.

It seemed a natural fit for Frias to become a hit-man after he’d come to space. He wanted to hunt, and humanoid looking or not, he didn’t really feel akin to most of the species he encountered out here. Sure he liked the people he worked with back on the salvage ship, but they weren’t Laotian.

He cleaned up what little he needed too as he waited for the funds to transfer to his account. When he heard the confirmation ding on his com, he’d finished. With a spring in his step and a grin on his face, he started his way home. Cayrd was waiting, had said something about a special night out, and Frias was always up for a night out with his red-haired husband. He needed to clean up a bit, change out of his space-black tactical suit and into something much more colorful and loose.

Oddly enough, Cayrd wasn’t Laotian, but that hadn’t stopped Frias from falling for the chiseled commander of the Hubris. It was the red hair, Frias thought, and his deep blue eyes, and his trim beard, and…

Frias struggled suddenly against the bag that was forced over his head. He clawed at the synthetic fabric and kicked out behind him. He hadn’t heard anyone approach, and that told him quite a lot. He felt his foot connect with something sold, and felt it buckle. He dropped blindly to a lunge, pushing up against the sack, it slid off his head giving him a quick look at the three creatures that had surrounded him. They looked like large pink boulders, their libs, thick and apparently double jointed as Frias watched the one he’d kicked rebound.

“Feisty,” that one said, or rather grated, Frias translator implant making sense of it for him.

“Good, I’m tired of losing at the cages,” The one with the sack replied.

Frias knew of the cages. He avoided them if he was able. Unlike the fighting rings where one went into the ring willingly, usually for a good deal of credits, the cages were different. Mostly the fighters there were forced into it either by debts owed, kidnapping, or blatant slavery. There were no prizes for the fighters there, and no one really cared how or why a fighter was in the ring.

Also, they were usually to the death, which was illegal pretty much anywhere you went.

Frias gauge his options, these three were sturdy, but they would want him alive. He wasn’t so picky.

He pulled his hunting knife, a fine curved blade of Laotian make, and leaped for the first creature. It backed up a full step, and Frias grinned. AN opening had been made. He changed directions at the last moment, ran his blade over the creatures exposed skin, and dodged to the side. He successfully got out from the middle of the group, but he didn’t hear sound soft pain and a quick glance at his blade as he ran showed no blood or fluids. He had to assume he hadn’t damaged the thing. They must have a weakness elsewhere if it had been afraid of him enough to move.

Frias cut down an ally and quickly climbed up an old fire-escape. It protested under him, but he moved fast enough he wasn’t worried. He slipped into the first open window he found and immediately engaged his cloaking device.

He’d been stupid to leave so openly like that. The Yift-Erta colony wasn’t the safest place to be even for someone like him. Clearly. It didn’t help that Frias looked harmless and innocent. Cayrd called him ‘cute’ and liked to fluff his spiky pink hair. Usually, it wasn’t too much of a bother, but every now and then, it got him into trouble.

Frias took in his new surroundings. The building looked to be old office or storage space. It was currently empty and housing squatter colonies. Trash was scattered over the cement floors, and in the distance, he could see old cubicles turned into flops. He took a moment to send off a quick message on his com before venturing into the hobo-town.

He made an effort to walk quietly through the building. Going out the way he came in didn’t seem wise, but neither did upsetting the various people he observed sleeping, cooking over open flames, and screwing in the corners.

He kept his eyes open for the three following him. He didn’t know much about their species, so he wasn’t sure to handle them just yet. It intrigued him, and he wanted to learn about them more.

Sure enough, as Frias hovered near the far side of the building, watching the entryway where the elevators and stairs connected this floor to the others, the first of the pink creatures emerged. Frias hovered back, watching the three moved through the room. They pushed and shoved their way around the shantytown, roughing up a squatter here and there. They were clearly looking for him, and Frias just observed.

They were more crystalline looking that Frias had first thought, and that explained how he hadn’t been able to cut them. Yet as they moved, he realized they were in suits. It’d been a while since he’d seen something like that. Most space fairing species had mastered shield generators that could be used for everything from life-support to camouflage. This particular group seemed to still rely on mechanical suits.

And Frias understood why the one he’d lunged at had backed up. The suits had weaknesses, probably in the joints or where their blocky heads where. Frias grinned again. He had a plan.

Frias boldly walked to the center of the shanty-town and dropped his cloaking. He whistled loudly and the three creatures looked up at him.

“Yer a bunch of slow fuckers ain't ya?” Frias fired a blaster at them. AS he expected, the blaster bounced harmlessly off their suits. Blades it was then.

The leader of the three hollered at them to get Frias, and he laughed, turning to run to the stairs. He swept inside and reactivated his cloak. He kept moving listing and watching. Sure enough, they’d taken the bait,  but as they ran they made no sound. So their suits were either very light, or they were tactical somewhat. Frias was betting on the latter. He raced up to the roof, giving the trio glimpse of himself to keep them on him.

When he exited and dashed for the center of the trash dotted roof. Turning to wait. The three spilled out onto the roof, looking around for him.

“Did he jump?” One asked starting to walk towards the side of the building. The other two stayed where they were, looking cautious. Frias supposed they were figuring him out, it was only to be expected.

“Don’t go too far, I think he’s…”

But Frias had already attacked.

He’d dropped his cloak right in front of the one that had wandered away, and drove his hunting blade with both hands into the visor of the suit. He felt the metal-glass resit, both he and the blade were Laotian. His blade was keenly honed, and he was far stronger than he looked. The visor cracked from the pressure, then like an egg, crumbled inward, allowing Frias to sink his blade into the creature’s head.

He jumped back though as the creature inside the suit suddenly expanded. It flailed desperately trying to cover its face, it’s companions running to its aid. Then like an overfilled balloon, it popped.

Everyone stood, staring at the now crumpled suit that had been an alien.

“Well that was a first,” Frias said cheerfully. “Do ya all do that?” He looked up at the remaining two, the thrill of the kill singing in his veins now. They both backed up now, and Frias pressed his advantage.

 

***

 

Cayrd scanned the local want ads and bounty notifications. It never hurt to have a few side jobs for his rowdy crew to take on. Salvaging was really only so profitable, and honestly, weren’t they really only one step above space pirates anyway?

He was only killing time till Frias showed up anyway. Cayrd had made plans to take Frias to a tasty little hole in the wall restaurant he’d found last time he was on a mission. They had dumplings and Cayrd new how much Frias liked those.

Frias had sent him an intriguing enough message to make him change plans though. So Cayrd sat, scrolling through his coms, outside the local cage pits on Yift-Erta with a hand-picked crew of his favorite rowdy crew. He only brought four of his own people, and one other commander, Riel. The deadly shape-shifter didn’t get to leave the ship very often, and they were looking forward to blowing off a little steam.

Riel, a large grey ursine sat beside him, paws crossed on their belly, looking like they were sleeping. They all looked up when Frias approached. He beamed at Cayrd, his face flushed with excitement and his blue eyes bright from whatever he’d been up too. If Cayrd didn’t know better, he’d say Frias just got laid.

“Lover,” Cayrd greeted Frias, and Riel made a soft gagging noise.

“Ya brought another commander? That’s perfect!” Frias gave a little chuckle. “Hope ya don’t mind breaking up a cage fighting ring?”

Riel shrugged and stood up.

“It’s been a while, but I think I’m up for it.”

Frias just laughed again and led the way in.

 


End file.
